


Scavenger Hunt

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: A bachelorette party scavenger hunt forces the reader to approach the hottest guy she sees at the mall…





	Scavenger Hunt

You walked quickly into the shopping mall, your giggling friends surrounding you. Damn them and their bachelorette party games.

You were a bridesmaid for one of your best friends from college, Katie, who you were really glad _hadn’t_ picked you to be her maid of honor because frankly, you weren’t one to plan a bachelorette party. She’d chosen one of your other best friends Rachel to take the all-important position, and now you were seriously regretting it.

Rachel had the entire weekend planned, down to the minute. Currently, the bridesmaids were split into two teams, competing in a scavenger hunt throughout the town. Most of the things on the list were funny and dumb, but others were completely embarrassing. You and your team had already completed four tasks: called in a song to the local radio station and dedicated it to Katie, arranged lawn gnomes into compromising positions in a strangers yard, gotten a guy to give you the condom from his wallet, and found an embarrassing senior picture of Katie from high school. 

You were on to the next item now: get the number of the hottest guy at the mall, and call him later for a date. 

Go figure that your group of bridesmaids were all married or in long-term relationships, so they’d decided that you would be the one who would be approaching said hottie.

Your group (made up of a couple girls you didn’t know before the weekend and one you did – Emily) pulled you to the food court and you all found a table to sit down, clear view of the surrounding area so you could scope out the guys.

“Ugh, just pick someone so I can get this over with,” you commented, scanning the crowd. There weren’t too many options, as the town was fairly small and not a lot of people were at the mall. 

“Right now the best option is mister smiley over there,” Emily commented, pointing at a guy standing outside the electronics store. He was grinning from ear to ear, but was not very attractive, face covered with horrible acne that he didn’t care about, who obviously worked at the electronics store, and looked like he couldn’t be over 21.

“No way,” you said, not willing to hit on someone unable to legally drink. 

The girls pointed out a few other options, including an old man with a cane, a teenager skateboarding through the mall, and the security guard who was chasing him to stop.

You rolled your eyes, about to give up on this particular scavenger hunt item as you saw two men walking down that hall, looking like they were searching for something. Your breath caught in your throat as you watched them – they were beautiful.

One was tall, long hair falling around his face. The other was just a bit shorter, dirty blonde hair spiked up slightly. They were both wearing button up shirts, jackets, and jeans, looking like they just stepped out of a catalogue instead of walking through the mall.

Emily must have seen them just after you. “Okay, Y/N, there’s your mark. You pick which one, but they’re by far the hottest guys in this whole damn town.”

You nodded, gulping at the knowledge that you were just about to walk up to these ridiculously attractive strangers. You stood, smoothing out invisible wrinkles from the front of your blouse, gearing yourself up to approach the men.

With an encouraging slap on your ass from Emily, you headed in their direction. They seemed to be looking for someone, as they were scanning the crowd carefully.

In much too little time, you were standing right in front of them. “Um, hi,” you said lamely, catching their eyes. Both men looked down on you, and when they looked down their heads were actually bowed. They were both definitely over six feet tall, making you feel completely ridiculous at your just over five feet frame.

Now that you were up close to them, you instantly knew which one you thought was more attractive. Not that the taller of the two wasn’t also completely gorgeous, but the piercing green eyes and knowing smile on the face of the shorter one had your knees weak.

“Hey, sweetheart, can we help you?” he asked, throwing a look at his friend and grinning.

“Uh, yeah, actually,” you replied, gulping at their surprised faces and gearing up for the big question. “I was wondering if I could have your number, and maybe call you later to go out?”

The guy’s jaw dropped slightly, taken aback at your bold question. He looked again at his friend before back at you, nodding. “Sure, how could I resist a pretty girl like you?”

You blushed, pulling out your cell phone and handing it to him. He typed in his name and number before handing it back to you. _Dean_.

“Thanks,” you said, putting your phone away. “I’ll, uh, talk to you later?”

He laughed, a rolling, wonderful sound that had your stomach twisting into knots of pleasure. “Will you, sweetheart? You don’t seem too sure about that, and your friends are staring over there…”

You turned to see the table of girls giggling madly, making you roll your eyes. You turned back to Dean, seeing his eyes go from you to your friends. “Yes,” you said more confidently. “I will be calling you later, and not just because they’re staring at us, but because I want to.”

Dean smiled, a genuine one this time. “Well then, I’ll talk to you later.”

With one final nod at him and a small wave to his friend, you turned on the spot, heading back to the table of giggling girls. By the time you’d gotten there and turned to see Dean again, the two men had disappeared.

Hours later, the groups of the bachelorette party were adding up their scavenger hunt points, trying to determine who won and who had the most outrageous stories. You’d completely forgotten about Dean and his enticing green eyes after the crazy afternoon you’d been a part of, but Emily quickly brought him up as the tallies were being totaled.

“Y/N, you have to call Mr. Hottie for us to get these points!” she squealed, grabbing your phone from your pocket and pulling up your address book. You rolled your eyes, annoyed that everyone’s eyes were now on you.

“Okay, fine…” you said, holding your hand out to take your phone. She gave it to you and you scrolled through your contacts, landing on Dean’s name. Your breath caught in your throat thinking about the green-eyed man again, but you gathered the courage that you’d found earlier in the day and pressed the call button.

You turned away from your friends, attempting some sort of privacy in the room, as ringing filled your ears. You’d almost given up by the fifth ring before…

“Hello?”

His voice sounded even sexier over the phone.

“Um, hi, I, uh-“ You could have slapped yourself for stumbling over your words so badly.

“Hey sweetheart, I was wondering if you’d actually call,” Dean said smoothly, calming your nerves with his comment.

“Well, here we are, I guess,” you responded, looking over your shoulder at the girls. Katie gave you an encouraging thumbs up, smiling at you. “I was wondering if you’d like to meet for a drink?”

A low chuckle sounded over the phone, and it made you smile. “Do you have an audience of friends again, sweetheart?” he asked, almost as if he could see right through the phone.

“Yeah, I do,” you admitted, blushing. “Sorry ‘bout that…”  
“No sweat, sweetheart. Meet you at Joe’s in a half hour? Maybe you can tell me what all of this is about.”

You nodded before realizing he couldn’t see you. “Sounds great, see you then.” You hung up the phone before he could respond, turning back to the ladies in the room, who were all looking at you expectantly. “Well, girls,” you said to them, “I’ve gotta run. Got a date to get to…”

They all squealed, demanding details that you wouldn’t give. You’d played their little game, earning your team their points, but now you wanted to take this seriously.

Because this guy was seriously hot.

Twenty five minutes later found you at Joe’s Bar just a few blocks away, sitting nervously on a barstool. You weren’t sure if you should go ahead and order a drink, and were contemplating catching the bartender’s eye when a hand slid across your shoulders, Dean’s body following as he landed on the stool next to you.

He took care of waving the bartender over, asking politely what you’d like before he ordered. You appreciated the manners and blushed, feeling like you were a giddy high schooler on her first date.

“So, I never actually got your name,” Dean began the conversation, his whole body facing you on his stool.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry,” you immediately responded. “I’m Y/N.”

Dean held his hand out, shaking yours in introduction. His fingers were thick and calloused, the roughness sent chills up and down your spine. “Nice to meet you, Y/N,” he said, right as the bartender brought you your drinks. 

You took a sip, the alcohol calming your nerves a bit. You looked over at Dean to see him watching you, curiosity on his face.

“So, Y/N,” he said, sipping his beer. “Tell me your story.”

You nodded, already having decided you’d tell Dean about the bachelorette scavenger hunt. Better to be honest from the get-go, right?

“My friend Katie’s getting married,” you began, making Dean snort. 

“Need a date for the wedding?” he asked, assuming that’s what you were after. “I’m not really a wedding-date type of guy…”

You laughed, waving your hand to dismiss the idea. “No, no, that’s not it. It’s her bachelorette weekend, and we’ve been playing a game all day.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised, curiosity returned. “What game was that?”

You smiled. “Scavenger hunt.”

“Ah,” he replied, sipping his beer again. “So what was I for?”

You looked away, unable to meet his eyes as you told him the points you earned. “The item was to get the phone number of the hottest guy at the mall and call him later for a date.”

“Huh,” Dean responded, turning to his beer again. “So I was the hottest guy there, eh?”

You rolled your eyes, realizing that he was egging for the compliment. “Well, you got me the points, didn’t you?”

Dean smiled, cockiness gone for a fleeting moment of bashfulness. “Guess so, sweetheart. I’m glad I was your item, then.”

You blushed, adding a soft, “Me too,” to the conversation.

A moment of quiet passed as the two of you were lost in your thoughts before Dean stood. Thinking he was leaving, you swallowed down a bit of disappointment.

“So, Y/N,” he said, standing behind your stool. “Know how to play pool?”

You turned to look up at him, realizing he wasn’t leaving you after all. “Not really,” you said truthfully, your answer making Dean grin.

“Well, we’ll just have to change that, won’t we?”

The rest of your evening was spent with Dean’s tall, firm body curled around your back, teaching you all of his tips and tricks to playing pool, something you’d never realized you’d love until he was the one to teach you.


End file.
